Fate of a new Doctor
by Silver Azure
Summary: Avery is a new doctor on the team this is his story, here he encounters fate and opportunity, death and everything a doctor faces, rated M for strong violence, drug reference, sexual themes, strong language.
1. Beginning of the day

"Damnit you're not gonna fucking die on me!" and that's when it happened, my life changed forever but that's for later discussion, my name is Dr. Avery Stodamire, I am a new surgeon on

the team, Derek Stiles [you may know him] was my mentor, he taught me everything from how to treat Triti to the healing touch he taught me everything. There I even met Angela

Thompson, she was a nurse whom had worked with Derek and she came from the Hope Hospital, me and Angie dated for a while and after a few years we wed but I'm boring you about me

let's get to the story shalt we? O.K so it was August 17, 2029, I was operating on a guy whom actually joked with me saying that it was some hell of a birthday present being in the Hospital

about to go under the knife [no pun intended] so the operation went normal as planned it was a simple operation he was complaining about pain in his chest so I thought I'd cut him open

and check and there I saw it; Kyriaki, boy let me tell ya I've had some experience with it before, Derek taught me about it. "HOLY SHIT!" yelled Angie who was now my nurse since we wed,

"There's lacerations EVERYWHERE!" she yelled and let me tell you her constant yelling was getting on my nerves but I did what I had to do, "Alright Ang, I need the little hose that will suck

up the blood" I asked as she handed it to me, so I sucked up the blood and stitched up his lacerations and then there it was that little Kyriaki bastard, "ANGIE GET MY LASER!" I yelled to her

as though she was frightened because of the tone of voice I used she handed it to me and after at least 15 minutes of zapping and stitching and more zapping I killed the Kyriaki virus.

Afterwards I stitched him back up and sent him to the recovery room, "Good Job honey" said Angie as she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around hers. It was a successful

operation thank God, I visited the patient in the recovery room and there I was greeted by Naomi, "Good job doc!" she said as she gave me a little kiss on the cheek and Angie flashed her

a dirty look but come on it's not like Naomi Frenched me or anything like that. So I visited my patient he was just waking up; "Who are you? where am I? Who am I?" he asked as he was

recovering from the anastesia, "Your name is Omar Campbell, you're in Cadecus Hospital, and you're recovering from a very successful operation" I told him. "Oh, well that's good... What

was wrong with me?" Omar asked, "Well you were infected with Kyraki, it's a virus that caused lacerations to your lungs but he's out!" I replied, "OK Thank you doctor" he said, "Oh please

call me Avery!" I replied. All of a sudden Naomi came rushing through the doors of the recovery room she looked panicked, "DOCTOR COME QUICK A LITTLE GIRL IS PASSED OUT ON THE

FLOOR AND SHE'S COUGHING BLOOD! HURRY!" she yelled and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me with Angie close behind.


	2. Oh my God what a day!

So I ran into the lobby and there she was a little girl whom I'd say was about 8 years old was on the ground coughing blood. "Please Doctor save her life! PLEASE!" her mother yelled,

"Ma'am _I'd_ rather die than let her die!" I yelled as got the little girl on a gurney and we rolling her to an O.R [Operating Room] and her mother was yelling in my ear, "PLEASE DOCTOR

SHE'S ALL I HAVE PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF I LOSE HER!" I couldn't take it so I yelled back "MA'AM JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE

THAT'S WHAT I'M TRAINED TO DO!" and her mother just stood there shocked at what I had said, even Angie was and so was I but I had to because every precious second counts. So we

got her in the O.R, the anesthesiologist drugged her and soon after she fell asleep, Angie told me because they believe the blood she's coughing was coming from a virus in her throat, so

I cut her open and there it was this black and red virus that I've never seen before and I decided to zap it with my laser, no dice. "AVERY HER VITALS ARE DROPPING!" yelled Angie and so I

injected her with a serum to bring her vitals back up which they did, now I was at a loss of what to do I mean I had never seen a virus like this before but I did what I had to do, so I

injected it with this new serum for viruses called "Plaxbur" and so I injected it and sucker burnt up and died, all I had to do was now stitch her up which I did and the operation was a

success. "Great Job Avery" said Angie who was sweating because of her nervousness before. I wheeled the little girl into the recovery room and her mother was in the lobby crying, and

she looked up and saw me and I said to her; "Ma'am, she's gonna be alright the operation was a success" and she jumped up and hugged me, "Oh Thank You Doctor!" she replied. So I

took her to the recovery room and there was her daughter in her bed asleep, her mother knelt down and ran a finger through her hair and whispered to her; "Katie, it's gonna be alright."

I looked over to her mother and I had to apologize for earlier; "Ma'am, look I'm sorry I told you to shut the fuck up, but you see it was a race against time to save your daughter and-" her

mother cut me off there "It's alright, I was just panicked and I wanted you to save her because I'm a single mother you know?" said Katie's mother, "Yeah it must be hard" I replied. After

a while Katie woke up, "M-mommy?" she said in a raspy voice, "No Katie don't talk you need to let your throat heal" I said to her and she just smiled and nodded, "Now when I tell you this

don't talk ok?" I asked and she nodded yes, "OK Sweetie when you're feeling better guess what? You can have all the ice cream you want! That will help heal your throat, is that good?" I

asked and Katie grinned from ear to ear and she was happy and so was her mom, it felt good to save a young child's life and make her and her mother happy at the same time. So after

some time it was time for me to go home, I got changed popped in my Mp3 player and me and Angie hopped in a Taxi and headed home. I knew something was going to happen, I could

sense it but what was it? It was a strange feeling that I'd have to save somebodies life again and wouldn't ya know it a crowd was gathered outside, I told the cab driver to stop but

Angie didn't want him to. "Angie you can go home, I'll meet you there" I said to her and I kissed her on the cheek, she was a little flustered but she said "OK" and I went to the crowd.

There a man was laying unconsious, "OK Give the man room I'm a doctor!" I yelled as the crowd backed up, thank God I had my medical tools on me but that's something Derek told me

because he always said how you never know when danger will strike. So I used my little sonogram detector and I could see the man's appendix was inflamed so I cut him open with no

anastesia, cut out the appendix, stitched him up and just waited as the crowd was hushed around me, you may wonder how I did this so quickly? Well this was routine, I've dealt with

inflamed appendixes before. So after some time the man got up, though in pain and I got a huge applause as a news crew came to where I was at. The reporter got out of the van, the

cameraman set up and he began to talk, "Hello this Ken Matterhorn, I'm here live at Vestil Street where I am told a doctor just saved a man's life we go to that doctor, sir what made you

decide to save his life?" he asked me, so I responded; "What kind of question is that, I'm a doctor it is my job to save lives" I said "Now Ken please leave me alone while I tend to this

man." "You heard it here folks, that's his job and don't you forget it! We'll be back!" And they signed off. So after treating him an ambulance came and took him to a hospital and I walked

home, where I was greeted by my lovely wife Angie, "Saw you on the news my big sexy hero" she said as she began to undress, "Well... Yeah baby I was" I replied blushing, I was so

happy with the outcome of this day, I saved 3 lives in one day but I knew it wasn't over from here not by a long shot.

More chapters 2 come! :)


End file.
